Character Poems
by FluffDucklings
Summary: These are just some poems I decided to write on a vib. Please review and leave me any characters you would like to see.
1. Usagi OC

It's always the same.  
I will always be the same.

The one who will cry for good friends whose friendship is in peril.  
The one who won't stand up for herself because she never fully understood the social workings of the human world.  
The one who is teased for not speaking or interacting during school hours.  
The one who people laugh at because she reads more than speaks.

The girl who can hear the cruel words her classmates whisper to each other about her.  
The girl who finds it hard to trust after being tricked so many times before.  
The girl who is afraid of commitment because she found what 'death' meant at a too early stage.

I am the girl who will always be the same.  
The girl who will always be afraid.


	2. Beyond Birthday

The red numbers change like mad  
But, who's to say I am insane?

The jam I eat stains my lips red.  
The color of love, life, and death.  
The color of the numbers I go so madly crazy over.

Numbers are everywhere but, I can't see my own.  
Those around me are not friends but living corpses.  
Inching toward their untimely deaths.

The two called my parents did not heed my multiple warnings of their dissipating numbers.

The laughed.  
Laughed.

But, then father died.  
I told him to be careful but...  
No one started to believe me until mother died in the horrible train crash.

That started the rumors.  
Did little Beyond kill mommy and daddy?

After looking back, maybe I should have told A he would eventually kill himself.  
Maybe I should have told Watari he would be wrongfully murdered.  
Maybe I should have told Lawli he would lose but...

Now it is too late because my heart aches and pounds.

And... the red numbers disappear.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Gah! I have such mixed feelings about it.  
Please review. I am trying to write a Light one but... I just can't get into his stupid little head.


	3. Near

A/N: Well, since I had nothing to do last night I decided to write three very stupid and very horrible poems. (I suck at poetry. I know)

Well, first here is Near.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheep

Ghost

Twit

Robot

All these stupid names.  
Everyone I am known as but not by my own.  
My name is Near.  
I am near when there is a tragedy.  
I am near when there is something celebratory.  
I am always near a friend or comrade.

Or, so I thought.

I was not there for a friend.  
I was not there to stop the tragedy.  
And there has been nothing to celebrate about in years.

Now I am far.

Far away from any friend and my comrades are anything but near.  
I guess I really am sheepish.

Ghostly

A big-headed twit

Stoic

I guess names really don't have a meaning.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't ask. Just don't ask. All you need to know is that it happened.


	4. Matt's Note

A/N: Well, here is Matt  
____________________________________________________________

Out buying videogames

back in five


	5. Matsuda

A/N: Here's everyones favorite idiot! Matsuda!!!

____________________________________________________________

Get me coffee

Get us donuts

Get out of the way!

Stop being stupid!

So much negativity.  
Why can't I do anything right?!

EverythingI do just isn't enough!

I found and confirmed that Yotsuba were Kira.  
I even shot Kira for Christ sakes!

All I wanted was a compliment.

Even L, himself, got frustrated with me.

I got some very important information and all I get is a fake death.  
I shoot Kira and I get yelled at.

All I want is a compliment.

Oh, why can't I be useful?!?!


	6. Matt's Poem

A/N: Now that Matt is back, here is his poem.

____________________________________________________________

Being called an underdog by so many.

A loyal dog

An attention-sick puppy

All I wanted was a friend.

And once I got one,

I die.

Yeah, you heard right.

I die.

My one and only friend

That I was so very loyal and trusting to,

Let me die.

I gathered information.

In return, I get shot nearly fifty times!

...Well, since I can't think of anthing else, I will go play a few videogames.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fluffy: Once again, don't ask. Just know.

Reviews are welcome and I own nothing but the words on this page.


End file.
